A known vibration bearing for a vehicle exhaust system includes a radially extended elastic damping element and with a pretension device compressing the elastic damping element. A first bracket is attached to the elastic damping element and a second bracket is attached to the pretension device.
Such a vibration bearing is used for example in John Deere Series 6030 agricultural tractors for damping vibrations occurring in an exhaust system. The vibration bearing comprises an oval-shaped rubber body through which is guided axially a threaded rod. On the ends of the threaded rod are screwed two flat lock washers so that the rubber body is held between the lock washers. In the mounted state the first bracket is mounted on the rubber body and the second bracket is screwed to the threaded rod, and the bearing is mounted between a cab of the tractor and a vertically running outlet pipe of the exhaust system. To suppress transmission of vibrations from the outlet pipe to the cab, the rubber body must be sufficiently soft or flexible. This can result in excessive vibrations or resonance oriented in the radial direction.